


Art and Banner for Nightshift fic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banner, Fanart, Gen, M/M, NASBB 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The drawing for amazing detour's fantastic story! The comic is from the scene forom the second chapter of the fic, that you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293074/chapters/66901039#workskinIn the AU, Bucky works as a nurse on nightshifts. Because of that, he becomes more and more distant with his roommate, Steve, for whom he has secret feelings for. One day, he meets a vigilante superhero and his life starts to change. If it speaks to you, you should definitely check out the fic and leave detour a lot of lovely comments and kudos :D
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	Art and Banner for Nightshift fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293074) by [detour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detour/pseuds/detour). 



> The drawing for amazing detour's fantastic story! The comic is from the scene forom the second chapter of the fic, that you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293074/chapters/66901039#workskin
> 
> In the AU, Bucky works as a nurse on nightshifts. Because of that, he becomes more and more distant with his roommate, Steve, for whom he has secret feelings for. One day, he meets a vigilante superhero and his life starts to change. If it speaks to you, you should definitely check out the fic and leave detour a lot of lovely comments and kudos :D

the banner

and the drawing :)


End file.
